Promise of a Lifetime
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: Ever wondered how our pairings' lives would be with their adopted kids? Well, wonder no more. Meet Sakura and Rin—AkaKuro's twins; Yuuta and Kiryuu—AoKise's sons; Mirai—MuraHimu's daughter; and Kazuna—MidoTaka's son. Imagine each of them possessing their parents' skills. Ok, this time, think of them being in the same kindergarten. What a funny disaster! xD Please R&R! [Ch2Up!]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya guys, just, you know, enjoying my Summer Vacation before classes start again. I am doing some goals I wanted to achieve, as in, summer goals, but I just really wanna make new fanfics while I still can. **

**And while doing so, I wanted to try different genres to expand what I am capable of. **

**I am done with Tragedy. Hahahaha. **

**I am done with the Friendship. Hehehehe. **

**I am done with Angst. Oh, how many have I done with this kind of genre? Hahahaha! **

**I am done with Drama. I mean, seriously? Hahahaha. Done with Hurt/Comfort. I am also done with Suspense. **

**Romance? Hahahahaha! XD Some of my stories have poetry. **

**Currently doing something with Crime, Family, Fantasy, Supernatural.**

**Not good with Horror, and I get scared easily, so no-no with this. Nuh-uh with Parody. No to Sci-Fi. No to Spiritual. Nah to Weestern.**

**So yeaaaahhhh, this one is also Family with Romance with Drama with Humor. Yes, **_**humor**_**. I'll try my best. Hahahaha!**

**SPECIAL NOTE: Despite changing their surnames already, I still use their old surnames so that it'd be easier to pinpoint who is who. Okiiieee?**

**ENJOY~ PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW  
**

**Signing in, LFMH021**

* * *

"**Promise of a Lifetime"**

_**SUMMARY: Ever wondered how our pairings' lives would be with their adopted kids? Well, wonder no more. Meet Sakura and Rin—AkaKuro's twins; Yuuta and Kiryuu—AoKise's sons; Mirai—MuraHimu's daughter; and Kazuna—MidoTaka's son. Imagine each of them possessing their parents' skills. Ok, this time, think of them being in the same kindergarten. What a funny disaster. Read and Review!**_

_**Chapter One: Adopting**_

It wasn't an easy life. It will never be. It's just that you need to make the decisions which will truly make you happy—not the people around you.

When choosing between choices, pick the one where you're happiest.

When in a dangerous situation, take a leap of faith, and try to take the risk you wanted to go through for so long.

Life won't be life if you weren't happy on your very last breath.

Kuroko removed his blazer from its' hanger and removed the crumples on its' collar and edge. He was about to put it on when there was a knock outside the door. "Sei-kun?"

"Yes, Tetsuya, it's me. May I come in or should I wait here outside?"

Smiling for no apparent reason, Kuroko replied, "It's alright. I think I actually do not have anything to hide from you anymore, Sei-kun."

The door opened and a chuckling Seijuuro Akashi entered their room. "Indeed. I do think the same. I've explored every inch, even the ones that cannot be seen by people's eyes." He agreed as he sat on their bed.

Trying to maintain his composure despite the blush slowly appearing on his cheeks, Kuroko turned towards the full-sized mirror and put on the blazer. "You didn't need to add the last part, Sei-kun."

Akashi stood up, and helped the teal-head in buttoning his shirt. "No need to get embarrassed. You're Akashi Tetsuya now. We've been officially married and living together for two years now. But even so…" After successfully buttoning Kuroko's blazer on top of the latter's shirt, Akashi pulled the teal-head closer, and kissed the other's forehead. "I think I can't still love you enough."

When the red-head's lips were about to capture his own, Kuroko shoved the dirty thoughts away from his mind, and pinched his partner's cheek. "No. You promised me this day. So don't seduce me."

Akashi pouted, and chuckled afterwards. "Oh, Tetsuya." He murmured before taking the other's hand. "Let's go. I think it's time." He mumbled as they walked downstairs and headed towards the garage.

"I still think it's amazing how we managed to get this house for such a low price. The seller must be such a close friend of your family, Sei-kun. And a car as a wedding gift to me? Your father must be quite enraged with using your money like that."

Akashi closed the doors and gates before getting inside the car. The teal-head following, and sitting right beside him. He started the engine. "Yes, the seller is actually too wealthy already to even care about this mansion. He has about six more in Japan, and about twenty more in other countries. And, it's _my _fortune. I got that money through connection, and some from the businesses I handle. I clearly told him that it will be _my _decision to make what to do with the money I gain." He explained before starting the trip.

Kuroko stared at the path they're going through before replying, "I didn't want to anger him back then. But even so, I cannot imagine myself being separated with you again, so I did my best to give it a try. Like what I'd thought, your father truly is stubborn."

"Of course he is. He is _my _father. But, he got nothing to resort anymore when I brought the past back. The past which involved him and mother. Which also involved death and disapproval. Which lastly involved the future and repetition of history." Akashi murmured.

Kuroko turned. "I don't think I get what you mean, Sei-kun. I know it's weird to bring this up after being together for two years, but I am a little curious."

Akashi smiled slightly before taking Kuroko's hand with his free one. "I told him I'd disappear if he won't approve of us. I threatened him that I'd do what mother did if he refused."

"…You mean, suicide?"

"Something like that." Akashi replied, nonchalantly.

He received a smack on the head by his seatmate. The red-head gasped, and while driving, grunted, "Tetsuya?"

The teal-head huffed, and turned outside the window. "If you think of doing something this stupid again, Sei-kun. Do remember I can divorce with you anytime I want. Kagami-kun is still—"

"No. I swear, I won't do it again, so don't even think about marrying Kagami Taiga, because instead of suicide, I might commit murder." Akashi stated.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Aomine turned when the front door opened. His eyes brightened upon seeing Kise coming inside. "Ryou!" He gasped, and stood up to greet the blonde.

The latter grinned wide, and quickly jumped on the bluenet's arms. "Daikiccchiiii!" He whined, and hugged the latter tightly. "Two weeks. I was gone for two weeks, straight, ssu. Thank goodness I was given a break by the airlines after our last trip from Australia to Japan."

"Must be exhausting risking others' lives, huh. Better be careful, our income might lower."

"Roger, suu—Waiiiittt, that's so mean, Daikicchi!" Kise complained, and pulled his partner's hair. "You bulllyyyy!" He grunted. "We've been married for two and half years, but you're still so mean to me!" He grumbled.

Aomine frowned, and began to pull Kise's hair, as well. "You dumbass! You left me in our house for two weeks without even giving me a goodbye warning! I was so lonely, so as much as possible, I was praying for criminals to go crazy so that I wouldn't need to stay here feeling lonely! I was even in the verge of hugging your clothes, damn it!"

The blonde pouted, let go of Aomine's hair, crossed his arms and looked away. "You should have told me bluntly that you missed me, geeezz, ssu. I almost didn't want to continue our little plan today."

Aomine removed Kise's blazer, and caressed the blonde's cheeks with his thumbs. "Hm, what plan?"

Kise purred when the dark-head leaned down a little and kissed his neck. "W-Wait, Daikicchi. N-No, wait a minute!"

The other frowned. "What the hell? I wanted to do it with you for freaking two weeks! And you dare—"

"We're going to have children." Was Kise's interruption.

Aomine blinked. "Huh? Wait, you're pregnant?"

"Yes—I mean no!" The copycat's cheeks puffed red. "Idiot! Noooo!" He growled. "I mean…we're going to the Orphanage today, and adopt two kids. Just like we've always wanted, but didn't have time to do so."

"Two kids?" Aomine repeated, his eyes portraying happiness and shock. "We can finally adopt kids?"

Kise nodded, happily. "Yeah, I'm done with the paperworks. All we have to do is let two kids pick us as their new parents, and then we'll be a whole family."

The bluenet began to tear up a little. "Damn it. I thought marrying you was the greatest thing you could ever do to me. How dare you make me so happy, Ryou? I might get so spoiled to the point, I won't ever let you go…" He mumbled before hugging Kise tightly. "None of our parents objected when we announced the truth, but you cried when you saw your parents. I thought that you regretted choosing me. I thought…"

Kise chuckled, and kissed Aomine. "No, ssu. I cried because, yes, I couldn't give them children, but they still accepted me. I cried because my parents were such supportive ones. I cried because you were with me and I had the strength to tell them the truth I've hidden for so long. I cried because I am with you, ssu. Without you, I wouldn't be so happy and content with living with two-storey house, having a car and having jobs. I would have died because of being too adventurous. But you were there, and I was finally content."

The former ace nodded in agreement before twisting the door's knob. "Ugh, let's go! I'm super hyped now!"

Kise tried to keep the same pace as Aomine held his hand and dragged him towards the car. "D-Daikiccchiiii!" He whined, and laughed with how excited his partner was.

He truly never regretted being Aomine Ryouta.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Midorima stiffened when the master bedroom's door slammed open suddenly. "Kazunari Midorima, how many times have I told you to knock before coming inside, nanodayo?"

Takao grinned. "Oooh, how I love my name, and not like I'd ever do that, Shin-chan. I don't knock. Ever. You know how stubborn I am." He replied and speculated Midorima's clothing. "You've grown again, Shin-chan? Those clothes are new."

The green-head blinked. "I have. Even if I'm already twenty four, it seems that I continue to grow, nanodayo."

The dark-head made a face that portrayed disgust. "Unnnnfffaaair, I am so left behind with my height. My back hurts when we kiss and do se—"

"KAZUNARI! Don't spit out such a word at such a time, nanodayo!" Midorima scolded.

"Eh? You mean, sex?" Takao stubbornly asked with a mischievous grin.

And all the four-eyed could do was sigh in exasperation. "This guy, seriously." He grunted and turned towards the mirror to fix his tie. "I can't seem to remember why I agreed on marrying you, nanodayo."

Takao puffed his cheeks. "Gaaah! Shin-chan, don't say such unlucky things on the day we decide on adopting a kid! It might bring us some bad luck!" He grumbled and went to stand beside his partner. "Besides, don't you remember? It's because I told you I'd do anything you want when you turn nineteen. I didn't expect you to ask me to marry you. But I did, anyway. And it was the sweetest 'Yes' I've ever made." He recalled. "And…I remember how furious your father was. He hit you, even. He spat such harsh words as you stood there in front of him and blocking me away from him."

Midorima's eyes turned towards the saddened Takao. "In the end, your parents and my mother and sister were the only ones who arrived. My dad didn't, saying he was busy and such. I was so grateful your parents were so accepting of me. And my Mom and Sister were so supportive too. I was glad you were there back then, nanodayo."

"But it was because of me why you still had such a mark on your shoulder! Remember when Uncle threw everything he could hold of at you in disgust and rage? He scarred your shoulder, Shin-chan. You bled, and—"

"Without you, I wouldn't have healed." Midorima interrupted. "It's the past now, Kazunari, nanodayo. B-Besides, it wasn't like I was protecting you back then or anything. I was just trying to know if I can answer back to my father. Now, let's go. Oh, don't forget our lucky items."

Takao laughed with the additional sentence in the end. "Yes, yes, it's inside the car."

Takao locked the doors, and jumped on Midorima's back. "Shin-chan, I hope we can find a kid that looks and is almost the same as you."

"What do you mean, nanodayo?"

"Like, I mean, beautiful inside and out."

And Takao grinned wide in victory when Midorima turned red as tomato.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Atsushi?" Himuro called out, but got no reply.

He scratched his head in confusion before going downstairs again. "Atsu—" He stopped mid-question when he saw a nodding off violet-head on the couch with cake crumbs on the side of his face. "Oh my, it looks like he fell asleep again after eating the cake he baked. This guy, seriously." He murmured before leaning down and cleaning the violet-head's face. "Atsushi, we got to go."

The former center player blinked open his eyes before mumbling sleepily, "Tat-chin?"

Himuro smiled with the cute nickname before nodding. "Yes, indeed, Atsushi. It's Tatsuya. We got to go, remember? We have an appointment in just an hour."

Murasakibara opened his eyes, and stretched. "Alright, let's go~"

Himuro laughed when Murasakibara enthusiastically opened the front door upon unplugging every single outlet. "You seem more into it than usual."

The violet-head blinked, and turned. "No, it's not that, uh, well, yeah~ It's just that I wanted this for a year already. I have siblings; that's why I am usually the one being spoiled. I always wanted to spoil someone. To take care of someone, to love someone and to give someone my full attention. I want someone to call me their hero or something~"

Himuro went in front of his partner before ruffling Murasakibara's hair. "You _are _my hero. Remember that always, Atsushi."

"Ne, Tat-chin, I'd been wondering…" The blushing-a-little violet-head mumbled as they went inside their car.

"Yeah?"

"Where did our house come from?"

Himuro chuckled. "This car is my Dad's, wedding gift or something. That house is a gift from Taiga's family and Alex."

"If I didn't buy our rings, I would have already thought that everything we have were from your side, and would be so offended, but…darn rich kids and their money." Murasakibara couldn't seem to hold back his complaint in the last part.

And all Himuro could do was laugh. It was true, and it was a shock. But it was Murasakibara who initiated on everything. From the rings, to the proposal, to the blessings and the reception—except Akashi also helped on the last part.

And right now, Himuro was content with his new name: Tatsuya Murasakibara. It was his greatest decision.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Their attendant for the day, Karan Nanase, opened the door. "Please come in. You're done with all the paperworks, so you can now just choose which kid/kids you'd like to be part of the family from now on. The Murasakibara's, right?" She looked up, and blushed upon realizing how handsome the two in front of her were.

Himuro and Murasakibara nodded. "Thank you for the hospitality and kindness. Will it be alright if we walk around and talk to some first to get to know most of them, and choose wisely?"

Karan nodded. "I'd leave you for an hour. After coming back, I hope you already have a decision."

And that was when the two were left to talk, play and hang out with the twenty-two kids -of whose age ranged from two to twelve years old—yet, they couldn't seem to pick the one that they'd truly liked.

"Is that all of them?" Himuro asked to Karan after about forty-five minutes. "No offense, but I didn't seem to make any connection to any of them."

"Me neither." Murasakibara added.

"Ah, yes, that's all—oh, wait, where's Mirai?" She asked out loud.

"Kitchen!" Were the kids' immediate answer.

Laughing, Karan led them towards the orphanage's kitchen. "Mirai is a girl who was abandoned in the road when she was still two. She's currently five years old. She's a little quiet and mysterious, but when she sings, everyone's so mesmerized by her voice. Buuutt, she's quite an eater." She explained, and then pulled the curtain to reveal a girl sitting on the corner of the kitchen. She was eating a newly baked potato secretly.

And that was when both's eyes widened. She had shoulder length violet hair, and sleepy black eyes. Her complexion was the same of Murasakibara's, quite pale and albino. While her figure was as average and quite as small as Himuro used to be.

"Now that I look at the three of you…" Karan began. "Mirai looks like a mix of you two Sirs." She gasped.

Himuro took a step closer, and bent. "Mirai, right?"

The girl nodded. "…Who are you?"

Murasakibara, surprised with how calm and captivating her voice was, bent beside Himuro. "Yosh~ I'm Murasakibara Atsushi."

Himuro smiled. "And I'm Murasakibara Tatsuya."

Mirai blinked, and made a crawl away. "…What do you want with me?"

Himuro was about to answer when Murasakibara interrupted him, "We're here to adopt a kid since as you can see, we're two guys. We always wanted to have a kid to take care of, to spoil, to love. And we've heard how you're abandoned by your own parents…" He began and extended his arms. "Mirai. Your name means 'future,' right? It's a lovely name, do you wanna become a part of our family? We have a lot of food and you have two daddies slash superheroes."

Mirai frowned a little before slowly walking into Murasakibara's arms. "…Why pick me?"

"Because you're so beautiful, charming and has such a mesmerizing voice. Annnnddd…" Himuro glanced at his partner. "I'm sure you and Atsushi will be great together seeing as you both love food so much."

Mirai blinked as Murasakibara lifted her off the ground and placed her on his back. "…You're so tall. And strong. And…kind…" She murmured.

Himuro smiled up at her. "So, will you be Mirai Murasakibara?"

She blinked, and managed a small smile. "…Thank you…" She mumbled. "I'd…love to…"

Karan gasped, and clapped her hands in happiness. "Finally! Mirai has spoken more than two words! Ugh, I'm so happy for her that I might start crying. Anyway, I'm gonna go finish the paperworks now!" She excused, and quickly ran to the office.

"How should I call you two?" Mirai shyly asked.

"You can call me Atsushi-otouchan, and him, Tatsuya-otouchan." Murasakibara offered.

Mirai blinked, and giggled. "I have two daddiessss!" She squealed in happiness.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Midorima and Takao went down the car, and faced the orphanage's gate. "Here we are. Happiness Orphanage." Takao mumbled. "I'm kinda nervous."

Midorima pushed his glasses, and opened the door with Takao right behind him. "Excuse us, we've come for adoption today, nanodayo."

The attendant of the orphanage with the name Misaki Tamaki, looked up, and nodded with a smile. "May I know your names, Sirs?"

"It's Midorima Shintarou and Kazunari."

"Uh, Mr. Kazunari, your surname?" Misaki asked politely.

Takao blinked, and laughed. "I'm also a Midorima. I'm this guy's, uh, partner. Like, literal partner." He explained as he blushed.

Misaki blushed, and quickly nodded. "S-Sorry." She gasped in embarrassment before checking them on her list. "Oh yes, indeed. Um, there are about eighteen children in there, whose age ranged from three to eleven years old. You've finished your paperworks for legalization. All you need to do is pick the child you'd like to adopt, please. I'll give you an hour to get to know each of them."

With that, the two entered the main place where the kids gathered. And both were greeted enthusiastically. But despite that, they could feel how each kid distanced himself from them, as if afraid of being adopted by two guys as partners.

"Not like I can blame them. It is weird to have two father." Midorima murmured.

Takao smiled sadly, and took hold one of the other's hands. "It'd be fine. I'm sure someone is—"

Both of them blinked in surprise when a small kid of whose age might be five to six sat in front of them. "Hello. I am Kazuna. I was found as a baby, so I wasn't given anything else but a first name and an uncertain birthday. I heard you're going to adopt one of us today, have you found anyone?"

Takao grinned, and shook his head. "Uh, not yet."

Midorima blinked. For some surprising coincidence, Kazuna has black hair and dark green eyes. His eyes portrayed the same enthusiasm Takao's has. And with the way he opens that candy, he was left handed. What surprised him more was when Kazuna successfully shot the candy wrapper inside the trash bin which was meters away behind him. Kazuna turned, and made a loud yell of happiness. "You're Kazuna, right?"

"Shin-chan?" Takao confusedly asked.

Kazuna turned, and blinked before nodding. "Yep!"

"I'm Shintarou Midorima. I'm a surgeon. And this is Kazunari Midorima. He's a basketball coach. The two of us are together as a pair. And…"

Takao filled in, "Do you want to have a family?"

Kazuna quieted before nodding. "I do. Every single time someone comes in, and says he or she's gonna adopt someone from us, I always pray I get picked. I wished for it for so many times, but never got my wish fulfilled, so I am used to being left behind…even if I'd been in here for five years…"

"Do you want to be part of _our _family?" Takao cleared.

Kazuna looked up, shocked. "Y-You'll take me in?"

Midorima smiled. "You're the one who talked to us so comfortably. You acted so yourself. You gave the happiest smiles. I think you're very suited to be part of our family, nanodayo."

The boy smiled despite slowly tearing up. Tears poured down his cheeks before nodding enthusiastically. "I-I-I want to be Kazuna Midorima…Can I be Kazuna Midorima?"

Takao, couldn't help to cry as well, hugged the kid. "Ugh, of course!" He exclaimed. "Of course, Kazuna!"

_**~LFMH021~**_

Aomine and Kise entered the Fulfilled Dreams' Orphanage. "We're here for—"

The attendant, Yukio Kiyosumi, blushed upon seeing Kise. And blushed even more upon seeing the a-little-famous-policeman-of-the-country Aomine beside the blonde. "Uh, I'll finish everything in my side. You can go choose inside. They're all sweet kids…"

"Thanks!" Was Kise's reply as he dragged in the anxious Aomine. "Hiya kids, I'm Ryouta Aomine and this is Daiki Aomine, and we're here to adopt to kids! Would you like to play games so that we can have some fun while we decide?"

The kids, whose age ranged from four to eighteen, yelled in agreement.

An hour of games with twenty-one kids made the two so exhausted, they ended on the orphanage's corner panting while the kids continued on playing. "I can't seem to see kids who'd be really compatible with our lifestyle, Daikicchi."

Aomine sighed, and leaned his head on the blonde's shoulder before nodding in agreement. "I know. I looked and speculated ever single kid, but I can't seem to pick even a single one. Ugh."

"Don't worry, there are still other orphanages in—Wait, did those two in the corner across us play games with us?" Kise mumbled in surprise upon seeing a blonde and bluenet boys of age might be four years old, talking and laughing with each other.

Aomine looked and frowned. "Nuh, didn't see those two for a whole hour."

Kise stood up, and grabbed Aomine. "Let's go meet and talk to them, ssu."

And with that, the idiot couple approached the two kids isolated in a corner. Both bent down as the kids glared and hid from them. "Hello there. I'm Ryouta Aomine and this is Daiki Aomine. We're here to adopt kids. Uh, did you two play games earlier?"

Aomine made a small smile. "Geez, you guy." He then patted the small one with dark blue hair. "No need to glare. We don't bite." He assured. "So you didn't play, right? What are your names?"

The two kids in front of them were a combination of them. Both had fair skin complexion. It was just that the one hiding had golden hair and blue eyes while the other braver one had long dark blue hair and yellow eyes. "I-I'm Kiryuu." The dark-head boy mumbled and pointed the one hiding behind him. "A-And this is Yuuta. We're both f-five years old…"

"Are you twins?" Kise asked nicely.

Yuuta shook his head. "W-W-W-W-We just met here. I-I was taken here when I was t-three and K-Kiryuu's in here for a year before me. We became best friends because I was usually bullied because of my sparkling hair, and he always protected me…"

A blushing Kiryuu looked up at them. "W-Why are you guys talking to us…?"

Kise chuckled, and picked up Yuuta. "There, there…Do you two hate us?"

And Aomine picked up the struggling Kiryuu. "Ugh, don't move so much, you might fall. Do you hate having two guys as parents?"

Yuuta blinked, and shook his head. "I think you two are fine. I mean…you guys are nicer than the previous ones. You two look so gentle…and kind…"

Kiryuu stopped squirming, and pouted with red cheeks. "And…you two seem to like each other so much…"

Kise and Aomine glanced at each other, and both grinned.

"Wanna be our kids?" Aomine straightforwardly asked.

Both boys blinked. "…Eh?"

Kise grinned. "We wanna adopt you two. This way, you won't need to separate if ever only one of you gets picked by other people. This way, you'd never get bullied. And you won't be isolated anymore because we'll take care and love you both since you guys resemble the old us."

The kids took each other's hands, and nodded. "…Alright…I'll be Kiryuu Aomine…" Kiryuu mumbled.

Yuuta smiled happily. "I-I'd be happy to be Yuuta Aomine!"

And with that, their minds were made up.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Akashi chuckled as both of them went down the car. "Tetsuya, I still don't think it'd be very nice of you to surprise them everytime we all meet."

"But have you ever seen Aomine-kun's face when he watches scary movies? I think that even if you cannot laugh at jokes, you'd surely laugh or chuckle with his expression." Kuroko argued as they walked towards the Angels' Orphanage's gate.

They went inside, and were greeted by the attendant, Izumi Kaname. She gasped upon seeing both of them. "Y-You truly are from the Akashi clan…Those eyes and posture…" She unconsciously murmured.

Kuroko blinked. "But I'm from the Kuroko clan."

Yet Akashi chuckled and elbowed him. "I think you're forgetting that you're an Akashi already, Tetsuya. Seriously, do you want me to remind you again?"

The other shook his head. "If the way you'll remind me is by a kiss, then no. I remember already, I am Tetsuya Akashi."

They turned towards Izumi. "Seeing as we're already done with all the requirements—all we need is to pick the kids that we'd want to be part of our family, right?" Akashi stated. Even if it was a question, it almost sounded like he was commanding the other to agree that he was right.

Izumi gulped. "Y-Yes, indeed. Y-You can enter now, and pick."

So the two of them opened the door towards the orphanage, and was surprised by a teal-head girl right in front of them.

"W-Where did you come from?" Kuroko mumbled. _Now I know how others feel when I suddenly appear._

"We're just walking around the room when the door opened, so we waited on who're coming in." A voice answered from beside Akashi.

Both internally gasped again upon seeing a red-head right beside the _Emperor. _"W-Why are you both—Are you two twins?" Akashi guessed.

The boy stood beside the girl, and both nodded. "We're twins." They said in unison.

As the twins looked up, Akashi and Kuroko were quickly taken aback in shock. The girl had chest length wavy teal colored hair and cute, bright red eyes. While the boy had bloody red colored hair and sharp blue sky eyes. Despite their big difference, you could feel the same blood and aura flowing in them.

Akashi bent. _It feels good to be taller than someone. _"I'm Akashi Seijuuro, and this is Akashi Tetsuya. We're here today to adopt kids as new part of our family. What would your names be?"

The boy blinked. "Do we have to say them?"

The girl elbowed him. "Don't be so cold." She scolded. "My name's Sakura and he's Rin. We've been adopted by this Orphanage when we were still babies, so we don't know anything. Our names were just given by the ones who found us." Sakura explained.

"We're twins. Through DNA and because we were left in the road inside a single crib. We're both five year old." Rin added.

They sat on a bench on the room's corner, and continued chatting. "Are you two always together?" Kuroko asked.

The two nodded. "The other kids are not really comfortable with our combination saying we were too intimidating and too close. It wasn't like we're doing it on purpose. We're twins, and we hated being separated. And my eyes…" Rin began. "I cannot change how my eyes look even if I want to…Many say that they're scary and annoying."

"They always complain how we appear and disappear suddenly as well. They said that it was annoying and irritating. It wasn't funny. But it wasn't like we do it purpose as well. We just kinda do it out of nowhere." Sakura murmured.

Rin swayed his feet. "They hate us. I feel like I can be so much better. Better at talking. Better at socializing. Better at approaching. Better at initiating things. But I ended on up as a failure since I can't seem to protect us both, and no one wants to take us in because we look like kids who wouldn't listen to their parents…"

_Just like me back then. _Akashi mentally recalled.

"We were already rejected without reason and basis that we'd lose hope on getting adopted. We wanted to turn into adults soon, but it appears we can't easily do so…And we hated it…We want to be loved. We want to express ourselves more. We want to be more visible. We want to be more who we really are." Sakura murmured.

_Just like me few years ago. _Kuroko mentally exclaimed.

Silence remained among the four of them for awhile until Sakura began to cry in sadness. It looked like she had been holding onto those thoughts of hers for so long that she badly needed to cry everything out now. And all Rin could do was cry beside her.

Akashi and Kuroko glanced at each other before nodding.

"I was the kind of kid who wanted to be always the best and even better back then." Akashi started.

"And I also have the same problem with disappearing and appearing suddenly. But I know a secret that'll make you love this ability of yours." Kuroko added.

"You do?" The twins asked.

Both nodded. "But first, do you want to be part of the Akashi clan?" Akashi proposed.

"What do you mean…?"

Kuroko stood up and offered his hands to the two. "We'd like to adopt you. Would that be fine?"

"…Really?" The two cried.

And both Akashi and Kuroko nodded. "Yes, really."

And with that, Sakura jumped into Kuroko's arms as Rin tightly hugged Akashi.

Izumi went inside. "Um, are you—Oh my, it seems you're done."

The two nodded with the twins on their arms. "We wanna make these two Sakura and Rin Akashi from now on."

* * *

**A/N: WOW, WHAT A SUPER LONGYYYY CHAPTER. I WAS SO EXHAUSTED TYPING THIS ONE.**

**I HAD FUN WRITING THIS! HAHAHA! **

**Anyways, did you guys like the idea? If so, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**If you didn't, thank you for trying, and comment why~**

**Don't worry, the next chapter will be more humorous.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

* * *

_**SNEAAAKKK PEEEEKKKK**_

Yuuta and Kiryuu took hold of both of Sakura's hands. "Will you marry me after fifteen years?" Both asked in unison.

The twins glared at each other. "I asked her first!" Yuuta growled.

"Noooo, I did!" Kiryuu whined.

Rin crossed his arms. "What do you think you're doing to my twin? You two, get away from her."

Kazuna blinked when Mirai opened her bag of chips. He blinked again when it suddenly popped open and the chips fell on the floor. She squatted femininely and began picking each up. "Three seconds rule~"

Kazuna frowned, and tried not to laugh. "What kind of rule is that? Anyyyywaaay, that's dirty!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is."

So…why were these scenes so familiar to the four couple watching from outside the two-way mirrors placed inside the kindergarten?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So yeah, it has been awhile since I updated! I am so sorry for the lateness of my updates, I know that most of you know why. Oh, and sorry about the cliffhangers I left. Well, sorry not sorry. Hahahahaha! But kidding aside, thank you for all your wonderful reviews!  
Guys, I'm sure that some of you had read the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series, and Heroes of Olympus' Series, and I am a shipper of most of the common ships there, but I just wrote SolAngelo Fanfictions, yes boyxboy again, and I hope you'll try them!  
I've read all of the reviews you left, and one question perked up my interest. One reviewer/reader of mine asked if I can make a AkaKuro VampireAU! And I think that I can. But I write to give my readers happiness, so it depends. If I write one, would you guys read it?  
Anyways, enjoy!  
Wherever You Are,  
LFMH021**

* * *

**"Promise of a Lifetime"**

_**Chapter Two:**_

It had been half a week since Sakura and Rin Akashi arrived in the Akashi Manor, and the servants couldn't help chuckling or grinning whenever the older males wake up every morning either screaming or grunting.

It was no different for today. The cooks gasped when they suddenly heard, "Sakura! Rin!" coming from their masters' bedroom upstairs. While mixing the ingredients in a bowl in their hands, they peeped in the living room as the two kids ran down the stairs out of their parents' grasp. "Come back here, you two. How many times in this week have you two scared us right after waking us up?" Akashi grunted as he successfully picked up the twins.

Kuroko managed a small smile. "I don't know if I should be annoyed or amused. I have surprised and scared a lot of people back then. It might be my karma." He stated, and patted the twins as Akashi set them down. "You woke up early today than usual, are you excited?"

When the four went back in their bedroom, the servants went back to work either giggling or chattering animatedly with what they just watched.

The twins looked at each other, and nodded. "We finally get to learn new things—" Rin started.

"—And now we can also try having new friends." Sakura finished.

"But first, you have to finish your ever-healthy breakfast." Akashi reminded as he took out the new uniforms the two would wear from today onwards on Weekdays. "You're going to eat bacon and egg, and then drink your milk. But we're going to make you eat vegetable salad too—"

"No!" The two protested. "No green garden!" They shouted in unison. "No milk!" They grumbled again "No baths too!" They added.

The two males sighed in synchronization when the twins suddenly went out of the Masters' Bedroom, and silently hid somewhere in the manor again due to their stubborn hatred against vegetables, baths and well, milk.

"I understand them, but they need to drink milk." Kuroko persisted as he started to search for the two or even just one of them.

"I know. I don't want them to end up short."

Kuroko stared at Akashi. "You wanted to add 'just like us' in the end, didn't you?"

"Shut up, Tetsuya."

_**~LFMH021~**_

You thought they were the only having problems? Let us now peek in the Midorima's Residence as—

"Kazuna!" Midorima shouted when he realized that after bathing the smaller dark-head, the latter had managed to steal his eyeglasses, and he ended up crawling on the floor because he didn't want to end up having an accident in his house.

He heard a giggle in the room on his right. "Kazuna, give me back my eyeglasses! You know very well I cannot see anything without them, nanodayo." He scolded. His eyes narrowed when he heard another one giggling from the room on his left. "Seriously, Kazunari? Don't you think you're too old to play this game, nanodayo?"

Takao replied. "Nah, Shin-chan, I don't think I'm too old for the fun. Guess who holds your eyeglasses."  
Kazuna added, "Shin-touchan, you look like a turtle."

"You two!" Midorima grumbled as the two ran away again, passing back and forth the eyeglasses of the man of the house. "Kazuna, Kazunari you get no special pudding later if you don't bring me back my eyeglasses, nanodayo."

There was a collective gasps. He heard some rustlings, and just few seconds later he could finally see again. He finally stood up from his humiliating position. "Seriously, you two are so naughty together, nanodayo." He looked at the two guilty-as-charged dark-heads before him. He sighed. "Fine, I forgive you. You get the special puddings later. Now, Kazuna, you'll be late for the first day of school. You don't want that, do you?"

Kazuna gasped, and started to dry himself. "Waaah! Kazu-touchan, help!" He panicked as he put on his uniform backwards.

The two older males grinned with how clumsy their new adopted son was. Takao grabbed Kazuna, and began dressing him up. "Shin-chan, go get changed. I'm done, well, unless, you want me to change your clothes…" He offered.

Kazuna watched in amazement as the green-head stomped in his parents' room as the latter shouted, "STUPID BAKAO KAZUNARI!"

The two dark-heads looked at each other, and grinned mischievously.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"That's mine! I like yellow!" Kiryuu Aomine grunted as he grabbed the uniform with blue necktie.

"Then, mine's blue?"

"Wait, no. I like blue too."

"And I like yellow too!"

"Both are mine!" Kiryuu concluded.

Yuuta Aomine frowned like he was about to cry. "But that's so unfair!" He protested.

Ryouta Aomine and Daiki Aomine watched in amusement as the two smaller ones continued arguing over the blue and yellow necktied uniforms they were going to wear to school from today onwards.

"How about you two just wear these red ones, ssu?" Kise offered. He flinched when the two looked at the neckties in his hands and began to sob.

"But I want both!" The two sobbed.

The two older ones panicked, and quickly looked for another pair of blue-and-yellow neckties. After about two minutes, they finally managed to find another pair, and gave it to Yuuta.

Finally done changing clothes, they went downstairs.

Kise and Aomine face-palmed when the two argued again on what cereal to eat for today's breakfast.

"Explosive Crushers!" Kiryuu growled.

"Noooo! I want the Rocky Caramels!" Yuuta whined.

After settling with eating what they prefer, Aomine and Kise collapsed when their two new sons argued on what's for dessert again. "Pudding!"

"Ice cream!"

_**~LFMH021~**_

"…Atsushi, stop having a glaring contest with your own daughter." Himuro scolded as he dressed the their newly adopted daughter, Mirai. "You're acting out of your age again."

"But, Tat-chin! She ate breakfast faster than me! I cannot be beaten by her~" Murasakibara, who squatted, and was having a glaring contest with the smaller violet-head, answered with a pout.

"But, Atsuhi-otouchan, we finished breakfast at the same time!"

"No! You obviously just slowed down at the end so that we'd end at the same time. But if you ate at the right pace of your eating, you would have finished first." Murasakibara protested.

"Atsushi-otouchan, let's just have another contest later at dinner, okay?" Mirai asked with himuro-style smile.  
And the older violet-head narrowed his eyes, and nodded. "I'm going to get a lollipop."

Himuro sighed in both exasperation and amusement when Mirai shouted, "Get me some too!"

He bet that the two would argue again who finished his/her lollipop first.

_**~LFMH021~**_

The main teacher of 'Brightness Kindergarten,' Haruka Urai, took a deep breath as she went out of the building where her new students for this year would stay. She stood in front of the gates and managed a big smile. After a minute, she yelped in surprise when four too-expensive looking cars -wait, is that one a limousine?- stopped before her. "Oh no..." She whispered.

She jumped in surprise even more when the famous members of the Basketball Team years ago named Vorpal Swords went out of their respective cars. Akashi Seijuuro with Kuroko Tetsuya. Takao Kazunari and Midorima Shintarou. Himuro Tatsuya with Murasakibara Atsushi. And Kise Ryouta with Aomine Daiki. She was just not sure if some changed their surnames already as some rumors spread.

From those cars came out different kids who had distinctive features with their adopted parents. She quickly recognized them from the files she received when their parents enrolled them: Sakura and Rin Akashi. Then there's Kazuna Midorima. There was also Mirai Murasakibara. And lastly the not-twins Yuuta and Kiryuu Aomine.

The four pairs looked at one another in disbelief. "What..." Aomine Daiki said, "are you doing here?"

"Our kid/s are going to study here from today onwards." They all said at the same time. Haruka was ready to call their principal when these eight either chuckled or laughed and began to have a casual conversation about their lives like not years had already passed.

She blinked when the kids approached her. "Uh, hello, let's go in while your parents continue to bicker out there." Instead of panicking, she laughed when the six kids ran ahead of her and went inside their classroom. So far it was just small school that just opened years ago. The classes here consisted of three categories: Morning, Afternoon and Evening depending on what time the parents chose. It was air conditioned and there was a two way mirror at the back of the room where the parents wait or watch their kids if they wanted. There was also a speaker so that they'd know what their kids were saying. The school got a lot of room -about twenty-two- where each teacher was placed. One teacher for the whole morning, afternoon and evening shifts for one room and for one school year. Each room could only consist of five to fifteen students so that it wouldn't be too crowded. The rooms consist of play area, eating area, reading area and napping area. Each room was built for both brain growth and social growth of the students.

Right now, the parents watched from behind the Room 101 as their kids interacted with one another. Each person didn't know if he should laugh or face-palm with the situation they ended with.

"Kazunari-touchan can fart louder!" Kazuna announced when Yuuta unexpectedly farted. It was currently the half of the four hours and the kids were in the playing area.

Everyone looked at Takao. And he blushed furiously.

"I'm amused on how blunt your son is, Shintarou, Kazunari." Akashi commented as Aomine laughed on the corner.

"Waaaaaaahhhh! You scared me!" Yuuta gasped when Sakura approached him while holding a Lego truck. Since he was sitting, and she was behind him standing, he looked up to look back at her. Instead of meeting jer eyes, his eyes saw something else. "Ohh, you're wearing pink shorts."

He received a smack upside the head by Sakura's twin-Rin. "Pervert!" He yelled.

When Yuuta was about to apologize, Sakura has disappeared. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "What the..."

Aomine began trying to open the waiting area's door with flushed face.

"I see the resemblance, Aomine-kun." Kuroko commented. "Oh, and if your sons try to look again under our daughter's skirt, I'll pulverize you."

Kise blushed. "I-I'll tell that to them." He mumbled as he stifled his laughter.

"Where's Mirai?" Haruka asked.

"Kitchennete." The kids' reply. "She was sleeping there when we went to the bathroom earlier. She looks so satisfied, though."

Murasakibara and Himuro shared a knowing look. The other either smiled or laughed.

"Let's guess who her fathers are," Kise mocked.

Rin grabbed Kiryuu's back collar. "You."

Kiryuu tried to run away but he was to scared to even walk away. He gasped, "Y-YES?"

"Can I borrow those scissors for awhile?" Rin murmured with a polite tone before bowing. "I need it for my drawing."

"I see that he got your politeness, Kuroko." Midorima murmured.

"B-But-" Kiryuu began. He shrieked when Rin stared right at him.

"I believe I already asked politely. I already tried to be friendly. Now, just lend me those scissors or my hands will become scissors and bald you instead. I am absolute." Rin threatened as his eyes narrowed.

Kiryuu ran away sobbing after Rin released him as he gave up the scissors he possessed earlier. The latter hummed happily as he walked back towards his sister.

Takao laughed shakily as Himuro sweated. "Whoa, intense." Takao whispered.

"I am quite speechless." Himuro admitted.

Murasakibara blinked. "That kid's scarier than Aka-chin."

"How the hell did you convince him to come back with you?" Aomine growled.

"I believe you just questioned my greatness, Daiki. How badly do you want to be squished and punished by my bare hands? I am in no hurry." Akashi snarled as he walked slowly towards the bluenet.

"OMYGAD! I AM SO SORRY! SPAAAAARE ME!" Aomine cried as he crawled towards the door.

"Sei-kun, please calm down." With that, Akashi calmly sat down again beside Kuroko.

"Be thankful, Daiki, for you've just been spared." Akashi whispered.

Kise laughed as Aomine bowed endlessly on Kuroko foot. "Thank goodness Akashi get to marry you! Imagine if he really did end up with Kouki Furihata, I don't think we're close enough for him to save me."

Akashi glared at Aomine when Kuroko turned silent.

"Ggggah! Shit, was that a taboo topic? Did Tetsu even know you somehow got attracted to Furihata before?" Aomine mumbled.

Everyone shivered when Kuroko casted a cold look towards the a-little-startled Akashi. "It wasn't. Now shut up, Aomine-kun or I will bald you."

"Tetsuya-"

"I don't want to hear your explanation. So that's why you were kind of close before you finally get to notice me again. No wonder he asked for your number years ago." The teal-head looked back at the kids on the other side of the room.

"Tetsuya, that's past now."

"Yeah, alright." Kuroko replied colder than he ever did.

The others watched when Akashi dragged Aomine inside the bathroom. There were grumbles, curses, grunts and then a lot of screaming and pleading.

They looked at the chuckling Kuroko.

"I always wondered why you two ended up together, nanodayo." Midorima sighed. "Two of the most wicked persons together. The world is out of balance for Kise and Aomine's existences, nanodayo."

Then the room erupted to laughter when Aomine and Akashi went back inside the room. The latter was unharmed while the former had black eyeshadows on his eyelids, super thick mascara, perfect circle of blush on on his cheeks, and intense and super dark lipstick. "Ahhhhhhh!" Takao screamed. "Ahahahahahaha!" He ended with laughing when Aomine banged his head on the wall.

"Waaah! Daikicchi, what hurts?" Kise gasped.

"My dignity and pride as a person." Was Aomine's dramatic reply.

"Nooo!" This sound brought the four pairs' eyes back on their children on the other side.

Yuuta and Kiryuu took hold of both of Sakura's hands. "Will you marry me after fifteen years?" Both asked in unison.

The two glared at each other. "I asked her first!" Yuuta growled.

"Noooo, I did!" Kiryuu whined.

Rin crossed his arms. "What do you think you're doing to my twin? You two, get away from her."

Kazuna blinked when Mirai opened her bag of chips. He blinked again when it suddenly popped open and the chips fell on the floor. She squatted femininely and began picking each up. "Three seconds rule~"

Kazuna frowned, and tried not to laugh. "What kind of rule is that? Anyyyywaaay, that's dirty!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is."

So…why were these scenes so familiar to the four couple watching from outside the two-way mirrors placed inside the kindergarten?

"Sometimes, I don't know if meeting you guys turned my life upside down, nanodayo." Midorima murmured. "Actually, I think you guys ruined my life."

"I agree," was the other seven's reply.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Dismissed!" An exhausted but laughing Harukai Urai announced as the kids and their parents went out of the room.

"See you tomorrow." Sakura bade before bowing, and pulling a smile. Exaggeratedly speaking, everyone goy blinded because of it.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I do hope no one will be late." Rin bade formally and casted a glare at the smaller Aomine's. "Leave my twin alone or I'll kill you."

Yuuta grinned. "See you guys tomorrow! What color will your shorts be tomorrow-" Sakura has smacked his head this time.

Kiryuu smiled happily. "I'll see you tomooorrrooowww! Sakura-chan-"

"No," was Sakura's immediate interruption.

"I'll see you tomorrow, guys! Mirai, that's already the stick of the lollipop!" He scolded.

Mirai blinked. "There's still a little candy inside the hole." She defended, and then sang See You Again's (the one with no Rap Version sang by Charlie Puth) chorus before bowing. "Seee you~"

The others stared at her in surprise, and then finally really did bid farewell to one another.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Sakura! Rin!" Kuroko and Akashi called when the twins disappeared yet again after eating to run away from the baths.

"Kazunnnnaaa!" Midorima scolded when Kazuna took his eyeglasses yet again when he wasn't looking. He sighed when he heard Takao laughing together with their son.

Himuro sighed as he watched the other two quarrel again on who got to finish dinner first.

None knew how but Kise, Aomine, Yuuta and Kiryuu ended up arguing on what type of cake they'd eat later for dessert. This took a whole hour,

**A/N:I'm actually done! -dances in joy while wearing hawaiian shirt and shorts-**

**I hope you liked it. I don't know how long this fanfiction will be, but I'll do my best to make you satisfied on every chapter.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

* * *

_**SNEAK PEEEKKK:**_**  
**  
It all began when the six kids found his/her instrument of his/her own.

And after that, the four pairs of parents didn't know why the kids ended having 'The One That Breaks The Windows with How Noisy He/She Is' will get all the dessert.

The four pairs of parents also didn't expect that they, too, would need to participate in the said contest.


End file.
